


The Red Queen Chronicles: The Divine

by MarvelMaster616



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to “The New Red Queen.” Jean Grey, the new Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, sets off on an important mission on behalf of the Inner Circle. The mission goes horribly awry, but along the way, she crosses paths with a certain God of Thunder. After a glorious battle, complete with cosmic flame and godly lightening, they seek to celebrate in their own divine way.





	The Red Queen Chronicles: The Divine

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Divine **

* * *

**AN: This story is based off my “The New Red Queen” series. Mary Jane Watson is the Red Queen and acting manager of the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost is the White Queen, Jean Grey is the Black Queen, and Cyclops is the Black King. In terms of timeline, this story takes place shortly after “The Red Queen Chronicles: The Surprise.”**

_‘These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Thor, Spider-Man, Mary Jane, the X-men, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains graphic sexual content. If that sort of thing offends you, please don’t read this story. As always, I urge everyone to review this story. Send me your comments via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post them on the website. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Xavier Institute For Higher Learning – Cyclops and Jean Grey’s Room**

_‘My life is crazy. There’s no way around it. I’m a powerful psychic, a superhero, a vessel for the Phoenix Force, a teacher at the Xavier Institute, and the Black Queen of the Hellfire. Just one of those is enough to drive most people insane. Hell, it actually killed me once and nearly killed me again. And yet, despite all that insanity, I love every goddamn bit of it!’_

Jean Grey-Summers let out a content sigh as she gazed out the window of the master bedroom she shared with her husband, Scott Summers. She wore only a red silk robe, taking in the crisp air of the cloudless night over Westchester. It was well past midnight, but she found herself unable to sleep. In the past, that had been a bad omen. Lately, however, her restlessness took on a different feel…one that brought a smile to her face.

She shouldn’t have been _that_ restless. Last night had been her and Scott’s date night, also known as her favorite night of the week. It was the night that she and her husband had designated to clear their schedule, set aside any X-men missions or personal entanglements, and celebrate the love they had come to cherish. That usually involved a _lot_ of heated lovemaking.

Tonight had been no different. Having returned late from a mission to the Savage Land, she and Scott agreed to ditch the traditional date and just skip to the sexy part. After the debriefing, they practically sprinted up to their bedroom, tore each other’s tattered X-men uniforms off, made love with the vigor of a couple of animals in heat.

They did it with more urgency than usual. As soon as her panties came off, Scott bent her over the bed, grabbed her hips, and fucked her from behind until they both climaxed. Then, they crawled onto the bed, made out like a couple of horny teenagers, and gave each other oral sex until they climaxed again. More foreplay followed, which led to more sex. She got on top of him and rode his cock, laid on her side while he fucked her ass from behind, and even held herself up in his arms so he could bounce her up and down his dick like the powerful lover he was.

At some point during the heated lovemaking, the Phoenix Force got involved, giving her and Scott a cosmic boost. Jean had come to know those effects well, having refined them since becoming Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. Instead of fighting those feelings, she embraced them. During sex, that meant surrounding her and her husband’s body in a halo of cosmic fire, intensifying every passion and sensation. Granted, it was physically draining, but _so_ worth it.

_‘It’s amazing how much more you can do when you stop fighting the feelings that can’t be fought…channeling my passions instead of suppressing them. It gives you energy you didn’t know you had…reliance you didn’t think possible. The hot sex is a nice bonus as well!’_

Jean’s content smile widened. Ever since _that_ had become part of her sex life, everything felt less complicated. All those tensions she’d had with her husband, going all the way back to how reserved they’d been as teenagers, melted away under the weight of such passion.

Ironically, the Hellfire Club – the same organization that drove her to become Dark Phoenix – helped her realize that passion. It also helped her and Scott realize that jealousy, monogamy, and mixed messages weren’t for them. In another twist of irony, opening their relationships, allowing them to explore their passions with other lovers, helped save their marriage.

_‘And all it took was some brutal honesty, a healthy dose of decadence, and some life lessons from Emma fucking Frost of all people. There are a lot of things I still hate about that woman, but damn if she wasn’t right. Her and Mary Jane Watson…they freed me from the many burdens I’d put on myself and the man I love. Now, there’s so much more to cherish…so many more precious feelings to share.’_

Whether it was her occasionally sleeping with Logan or him sleeping with Emma Frost, it helped make sense of her and Scott’s emotions. Just as there was a major difference between lust and love, there was an even bigger difference between having sex and making love.

Knowing those differences and accepting them had been nothing short of liberating. Like removing the shackles on their hearts, she and Scott could focus on strengthening their relationship rather than just sustaining it. Sometimes that meant taking bold chances, both in and out of the bedroom. Having not been the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club for very long, she was still adjusting. She still felt like she had to prove herself in some respects. That might be why she was so restless, even after a night of passionate lovemaking.

“Hnn…Jean?” said her husband from their king-sized bed.

“I’m here, babe,” Jean replied, still looking out the window. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t going to fly off on you…not after two hours of cosmic sex.”

“Well if you’re _still_ not tired, then maybe we should go another hour next time,” Scott teased in drowsy voice.

“I’m plenty tired. Believe me, I want to be sleeping in your arms right now. I’m just a little _restless_.”

“Not long ago, my wife being restless would’ve worried me to no end.”

“I know,” Jean said, “but that was then. This is now. I promise this is the good kind of restless.”

“I didn’t know there _was_ a good kind. You’re lucky I trust my wife more than outdated worries.”

She laughed to herself and turned towards her husband, who’d since slipped out of bed and put on his boxers. Jean usually tried to avoid waking Scott, especially after sex, but sometimes that just wasn’t possible. Being linked to him, both physically and psychically, made that a challenge, albeit one he didn’t seem to mind.

Jean remained where she stood as Scott walked over to her, slipped his arms around her waist from behind, and affectionately kissed her neck. She smiled and lovingly grasped his hands in hers, enjoying his warm embrace as she gazed up at the night sky.

It was so clear, revealing more stars than usual. It was such a beautiful sight, even for someone who had been the space and explored the cosmos on the fiery wings of the Phoenix Force. It took on an even greater meaning tonight, albeit for an unusual set of reasons.

“You’re obsessing over your mission tomorrow, aren’t you?” Scott said while resting his chin on he shoulder.

“Sometimes I _hate_ that you know me so well _without_ being a telepath,” said Jean curtly.

“Jean, I don’t need to be a telepath or your husband to know when you’re obsessing over something, be it an unfamiliar mission or Gambit making his extra-spicy gumbo.”

“In my defense, I have a low tolerance for spicy foods. I can barely handle too much pepper.”

“You also don’t need to change the subject to show how much it’s bothering you. It _shouldn’t_.”

“I know it shouldn’t,” said Jean with a sigh, “but it’s my first solo mission on behalf of the Hellfire Club. And it’s to Asgard, of all places.”

“The X-men have been to Asgard before. Storm told you all about her ordeal with the New Mutants, didn’t she?”

“Yes, and she even put me in touch with Black Panther for more tidbits,” she added.

“Probably just returning a favor…most likely the sexual kind.”

“That goes without saying, but it’s also beside the point,” said Jean.

Her demeanor shifted as she gazed up at the stars more intently. She had an exciting, but unfamiliar challenge before her. It was very different from those she’d faced with the X-men over the years. It didn’t involve mutant-hunting robots, anti-mutant zealots, or living weapons made by mutants. It involved someone with cosmic power taking a trip to Asgard in hopes of forging new connections.

Some of those connections involved the Hellfire Club. Some involved strengthening the ties between the Avengers, the X-men, and their various allies. Jean had no idea such an effort had been feasible, let alone possible, until very recently.

“Mary Jane Watson has been really pushing this, especially since the Hellfire Club established closer ties with SHIELD,” Jean went on.

“Yeah, I heard about that,” said Scott. “Apparently, Nick Fury and Maria Hill have come to depend on her _lurid_ intel…not to mention their unlimited access to their VIP spas.”

“But allies in SHIELD only go so far, if you can believe that,” she said. “She wants to form connections with everyone she can, be they the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, or the NYPD. I get the sense she sees Asgard as just another part of that effort…one only _I’m_ in a position to pursue.”

“Well, you are the Black Queen. You still have that obscenely-revealing outfit under our bed,” said Scott, much to her chagrin.

“I’m also the only one with access to the kind of cosmic power that Asgardians respect. Storm told me a lot about godly realms, but the one point she belabored was _impressions_. You can be as smart, cunning, and sexy as you want. That may get you far in a high-end sex club, but it won’t get you anywhere in Asgard. You need all that _and_ cosmic power.”

“Which you also have,” he pointed out.

“I know,” she said with another sigh, “and I also know how much this will benefit us. Between connections to godly realms and earning more points from the Avengers, there’s a _lot_ to be gained.”

“Yeah, the Professor told me about that part. Apparently, Thor has been missing for three weeks and nobody in the Avengers has been able to reach him. Since we’ve been on better terms lately, they’re trusting us to help them.”

That was one of the big unknowns that might have been keeping Jean up. Mary Jane and Emma Frost hadn’t really pushed it on her until they found out that Thor was missing. Where the Avengers saw concern, they saw opportunity. If they could find Thor, gain favor with Asgard, and earn more trust with the Avengers, then everyone could benefit. It all hinged on her ability to get the job done.

“Correction, they’re trusting _me_ ,” Jean said. “It’s a lot of pressure, but for good reason. I can see a lot of value to having friends in both Avengers Tower and Asgard. Apparently, there’s some other resources in Asgard that Emma Frost _really_ wants access to.”

“Well, if they’re something she can’t get by seducing horny gods, then they _must_ be valuable,” said Scott.

“You’re probably right. That’s on top of the Avengers _really_ wanting to know why Thor has been missing. Something tells me it’s not just because he’s polishing his hammer.”

“It’s rarely that simple,” he said, “which is why I believe you’re the perfect woman for the job. Not many can wield cosmic power, forge new alliances, and look sexy as hell while doing it. _You_ can, Jean.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence, hun. I know I can always count on your support,” said Jean with another smile.

“It’s more than confidence. It’s faith. You and I have learned a lot about having faith in each other…and in everyone around us, for that matter. We’ve seen it pay off. We’ve learned how to use it to make us stronger. Whatever you encounter, you’ll get through it. You’ve got too much heart _not_ to.”

He hugged her a little closer, his powerful arms conveying the love and strength that so defined their relationship. Jean finally turned away from the stars and towards her husband, drawing him into a warm embrace of her own.

There was still so much uncertainty surrounding the mission before her, but she’d never been stronger and more equipped to handle such a challenge. Between being a host for the Phoenix Force and married to the leader of the X-men, she was more prepared than anyone to confront the dangers of a godly realm.

“I hope you’re right,” Jean told him. “Faith has already taken us far…from Xavier’s dream to our marriage. I hope it carries me through this mission.”

“I know it will,” Scott said confidently. “Whatever you face, I’m sure you’ll be ready for it.”

“It’s Asgard, Scott. I don’t think you _can_ be ready for it. You just have to be tough enough to endure it. After everything I’ve been through lately with you, the Hellfire Club, and the Phoenix…I feel stronger than I’ve ever been! Let’s hope that’s enough.”

* * *

**Alfeim – The Next Day**

“This…is too much!” grunted a strained and struggling Jean Grey.

“Do not let up, Lady Phoenix!” urged Volstagg of the Warriors Three, who battled below her. “Your cosmic flames are the only thing standing between Alfeim and Surtur’s wrath!”

“Yeah…I heard you the first time…and the tenth,” she groaned. “Just hurry up…and close that dimensional rip! Surtur…is almost through!”

“Almost? Ha!” laughed the colossal Fire Giant of Muspelheim, “Foolish Midgardian wench! Even with the power of the Phoenix Force, none can hinder the march of Surtur!”

Jean Grey-Summers’ ears were ringing. The booming voice of the massive creature echoed with the force of an erupting volcano. Even for an omega-level psychic, it was pretty jarring. She could feel the fabric of reality warping around her, the integrity of the realms cracking like glass. Somehow, she ended up being the only being in the nine realms capable of preventing Surtur from laying waste to Alfeim, Asgard, and beyond. It was not how she’d hoped her first mission on behalf of the Hellfire Club would unfold.

_‘God damn it, Mary Jane! What have you gotten me into? I swear, if I get out of this, you and Emma will owe me a private island and a lifetime supply of baby oil. You said it couldn’t possibly be THIS bad. Just go to Asgard, find Thor, and collect your reward. Did it even occur to you that gods like Thor tend to attract fucking Fire Giants?’_

So much had gone wrong. Jean wasn’t entirely sure how she’d ended up in such a tough position. She arrived in Asgard, courtesy of the rainbow bridge conjured by Heimdall. He only did so after orders from Thor’s mother, Freyja, who was the only one who’d responded to the Avengers’ inquiries about their friend’s whereabouts. Since Odin had been stuck in his Odinsleep, it was highly forbidden for any Midgardian, even Avengers, to navigate the nine realms.

They made an exception for a vessel of a Phoenix Force, just as Mary Jane had hoped. However, that had been the easy part. Everything after that had been a snowballing disaster. First, Jean teamed up with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three – Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral – to explore Thor’s last known whereabouts. That led them to a battle-scarred pit in Svartalfheim, the realm of the Dark Elves. That was where they encountered Malekith the Accursed, who Jean surmised was the Asgardian equivalent of Mr. Sinister.

That was when they found out that Malekith had somehow found a sliver of the Cosmic Cube, a powerful relic that the Avengers thought they’d destroyed during their last encounter with Thanos. They thought all the remaining shards had been lost. They were dead wrong because Malekith had a big enough piece to tear holes a series of holes into the fabric of the nine realms. One of them had sent Thor to the pits of Muspelheim, which explained why he’d been missing. Unfortunately, that only added more complications to her mission.

Everything after that became a blur of battles that spanned multiple realms, much of which involved her chasing Malekith to retrieve the cube shard. They ended up tearing even more holes, which played right into his hands. It culminated in opening a huge rift in Alfeim, one that Malekith used to draw Surtur out of his pit.

“If the Dark Elves cannot rule Alfeim, we shall settle for its ashes!” Malekith said before channeling the full power of the cube shard.

“And you think he’ll stop with one realm?” Jean had argued.

“It’s _pathetic_ that you think I care.”

After that unpleasant exchange, Jean had to go on the defensive. She tapped the full power of the Phoenix Force, ascended into the skies of Alfeim, and fought Surtur head on, trying to stop him from escaping his realm. She was the only one strong enough to hold him back and buy enough time for the Warriors Three to beat Malekith, take back the cube shard, and close the rip.

_‘Perhaps I should blame myself. For years, I worked so hard to suppress the Phoenix…afraid of losing control or being overwhelmed again. How many threats could I have prevented if I had just embraced it sooner and used it responsibly? Would I have struggled so much for so long? Hell, would I be struggling this much now?’_

The fiery woman grit her teeth, channeling every ounce of her psychic abilities and pushing the limits of the Phoenix Force. Hovering several hundred feet over one of the largest plateaus in Alfeim, she stared down one of the most menacing beings that Asgard had ever faced. The hulking Fire Giant was the size of a mountain, fighting and clawing at her as he struggled to squeeze through a dimensional rip in space.

He was almost through, the rip widening with every passing second. Jean held him back by creating a massive wall of force, combining the power of telekinesis and cosmic flame. The fires of Surtur mixed with the embers of the Phoenix Force, lighting up the skies of Alfeim with a firestorm of opposing forces. She could sense the awe and terror of countless minds below. They belonged to the Light Elves who inhabited the realm, who’d been blindsided by the siege.

_‘By the gods! Ragnarok has come! It is the end of all things!’_

 

_‘Surtur and the Phoenix Force…is this how our world ends?’_

_‘If the Surtur falls, will the Phoenix consume us? Are we doomed either way?’_

 

_‘Please…have mercy on us, All-Father!’_

Their desperate cries kept Jean motivated and determined. She could sense millions below fleeing the fiery battle. Others, namely the warriors, tried to fight off Surtur’s army of fire minions that came pouring through the rip. They came in an unending torrent, attempting to burn everything and everyone in their path. She heard agonizing moans and determined cries, urging those who could fight to keep fighting.

“Onward, Light Elves!” yelled Sir Ivory Honeyshot, one of the lead elves organizing the attack. “Defend our lands…to the last breath. Have faith…that the gods will deliver us from Surtur’s wrath.”

“And what of the Phoenix?” asked one of his warriors who fought by his side.

“That…may require more than faith.”

Their sentiment towards the Phoenix Force was understandable. According Lady Sif, the Phoenix Force had a mixed reputation among the nine realms. Its tendency towards creation, destruction, and an inability to balance the two made many realms fearful of it. While Jean could hardly blame them, she also sensed that they feared Surtur’s fire more than hers.

Down below, she also sensed that the battle between Malekith and the Warriors Three was at a stalemate. Despite the army of the Light Elves keeping Surtur’s army in check, the Dark Elf had more power than usual at his disposal. Even a sliver of the Cosmic Cube was enough to turn a typical tyrant into a cosmic threat.

“That shard shall _not_ protect you from a fiery wrath, Malekith!” yelled Fandral as he tried to make a play for the cube shard.

“Speak for yourself,” the Dark Elf taunted as he used the shard to knock him back. “As I speak, I may be safer than any god, mortal, or giant in the nine realms can claim.”

“You are gravely mistaken,” retorted Hogun as he tried to attack with an axe. “The most dangerous place in the nine realms…is in the path of my blade!”

“And that of my ire!” added Lady Sif, attacking alongside Hogun.

Their Asgardian weapons clashed with a mystical force field that Malekith conjured, once again using the cube shard to augment his powers. Jean could see the sparks and crackle of divine energies colliding. It filled the air with a thunderous fervor the likes of which she’d only seen from Storm on her worst days.

It didn’t seem to do much good, though. Malekith remained annoyingly content, standing right under the rip from which Surtur was emerging.

“Your efforts are futile,” the Fire Giant bellowed. “Give in, vessel of the Phoenix Force. Your fires and mine need not conflict. Stand aside and I shall grant mercy to your ashes!”

“That’s…how you ask a lady…to move? You must…have a _terrible_ …love life,” grunted Jean, still holding strong against the gargantuan figure.

“Do not make light of my mercy!” he spat. “Don’t you see? Standing with Asgard will be your doom. Their greatest warriors cannot stop my coming. They will not shield you from my wrath. Do you hear me, lady of the Phoenix? None…not even the fires of creation…can stop the wrath of Surtur!”

The massive giant pushed harder against her flames, straining Jean’s ability to hold him back. It was like supporting the weight of an erupting volcano, an unending onslaught of force, chaos, and destruction. There was no balance to it. There was only unending wrath…a true affront to everything the Phoenix Force symbolized.

Then, just as Jean felt her cosmic strength falter, another booming voice echoed from the rip in the realms.

“I SAY THEE NAY!”

At that moment, another thunderous boom erupted throughout the skies of Alfiem, albeit the welcome kind. Before Surtur could advance an inch further, a familiar hammer came flying out from the rip. Then, with the speed of a comet, flew around in an arc to strike Surtur right across the fade. The resulting impact sent shockwaves through the area, but caused the massive Fire Giant to stammer, giving Jean some much-needed breathing room.

“That better be who I think it is,” said Jean with a half-grin.

Sif and the Warriors Three already seemed to know. Even as they remained locked in battle with Malekith, they began cheering.

“He’s here!” Volstagg shouted from below.

“And it’s about damn time,” said Lady Sif.

Sure enough, the figure they’d been hoping for emerged as Surtur staggered within the rip between realms. Flying at speeds that would’ve impressed any cosmic force or Fire Giant, Thor shot out from behind the massive creature. His trusty hammer, Mjolnir, flew around to meet him moments later. Once reunited, an eruption of thunder and lightning filled the skies of Alfeim.

“Surtur!” Thor shouted over the bursts of thunder. “You’ve made the gravest mistake any creature in the nine realms can make. You ticked off the God of Thunder!”

“Thor…I left you to rot in Muspelheim’s acid pits!” roared Surtur, having since recomposed himself.

“You did. I got bored,” he said with a sneer.

The massive creature let out an enraged roar that added even more cracks to the rip. Sensing that cosmic flames alone wouldn’t hold him back, Jean flew up to meet Thor within the sea of lightning.

“Your threshold for boredom is _impeccable_ , Thor,” said Jean as she greeted him.

“Lady Phoenix of the X-men,” he replied with that godly grin of his. “This is an unexpected treat. Since when do you involve yourself with glorious battles of higher realms?”

“Just assume I got tired of fighting Sentinels and wanted to mix things up. We’ve got a rampaging fire monster trying to burn everything in its path and a Dark Elf wanting a front row seat to the spectacle.”

“Ah yes, I do recall,” said the God of Thunder, already setting his sights on Surtur. “Malekith the Accursed thought tearing holes between the realms was amusing. He presumed sending me to Muspelheim for a fortnight would facilitate his amusement.”

“Then I hope you’re ticked enough to take them both down. I sure as hell am!”

“Fear not, vessel of the Phoenix. Thor has abundant wrath to go around.”

That was all Jean needed to know before commencing a counterattack. Between a cosmic force and the God of Thunder, the massive Fire Giant and the menacing Dark Elf that had frustrated them no longer seemed so imposing.

_‘Gods fighting alongside the Phoenix Force…that sounds way more fun than it should. I must be spending too much time at the Hellfire Club…or just enough.’_

With a grin to match that of the Thunder God, Jean unleashed a torrent of cosmic flames while Thor guided an onslaught of lighting towards the massive creature. Both attacks struck Surtur with the force of multiple meteor strikes, shaking the ground beneath them and sending shockwaves throughout the area. They were so intense that it knocked Surtur’s minions and the armies of the Light Elves off their feet, helping to break the stalemate below.

“The great Fire Giant is staggered. Now is the time to attack!” yelled Sir Ivory Honeyshot, holding his sword up high.

More battle cries erupted below. Jean could sense the tide of the battle turning. The armies of the Light Elves overran Surtur’s forces and surrounded Malekith. Even with the cosmic cube shard, it was overwhelming. Sif and the Warriors Three stepped up their assault as well, striking at the mystical shield that had kept him so arrogantly content.

“Do you feel that, Malekith?” taunted Hogun as he attacked the shield with his axe. “Fate, it seems, is turning against you!”

“And the All-Father hasn’t even waken yet,” added Volstagg. “How much more art thou willing to tempt it?”

“Ha! I spit at fate…and step on its ruins,” grunted Malekith, holding the cube shard higher. “With this shard…I bend fate to my will!”

“Nay! You just tick us off even more!” shouted Sif.

Now, Malekith was staggering under the force of the coordinated attack. Jean could hear the impact of various attacks, combined with a fresh arrow barrage from the armies of the Light Elves. It forced the Dark Elf down on one knee as he pushed the power of the cube shard to its limits and beyond. Being just a shard, it could only go so far. Given her experience with the M’Krann Crystal, Jean knew they had the advantage.

She and Thor made sure it stayed that way, using their collective power to push Surtur back through the rip and into his fiery realm. The giant creature pushed back, but it was no use. Inch by inch, he retreated into the rip. Before long, only his head remained partially through.

“ERRRRRR! SURTUR’S WRATH…WILL NOT BE DENIED!” the Fire Giant roared.

“You bored yet, Thor?” Jean asked. “Because I’ve been hearing that crap for _way_ too long now.”

“Aye, a Fire Giant’s voice loses its novelty fast,” said Thor. “To silence him, though, we must seal the rip between realms.”

“That means either waiting for Malekith to give up…or silencing him too.”

“Well, Thor wasn’t yet sure the lady had received her fill of glorious battle. Thor prefers not to presume the desires of a beautiful maiden…in most cases, that is.”

Even in the heat of battle, Jean couldn’t help but grin. God or not, some men couldn’t help themselves. Mary Jane once joked that a man will flirt with a beautiful woman right up to the moment of doomsday and beyond. She now realized that the Red Queen hadn’t been joking.

“Glad to know chivalry isn’t dead _or_ restricted to one realm,” said Jean, “but if you really want to impress _this_ beautiful maiden…you’ll join her in hitting Malekith when he’s down.”

“Ha! Tis my _second_ most activity with a maiden,” the God of Thunder laughed.

Overlooking the innuendo – at least for the time being – Jean diverted her gaze from Surtur down to Malekith’s glowing mystical shield. She still maintained a wave of cosmic force against the raging Fire Giant, keeping him securely in the rip between realms. For a brief moment, though, she had to divide her attack between Surtur and the Dark Elf. It was a risk that might give the hulking creature a chance to break through, but one she was willing to take…especially with the aid of Thor.

Sensing that the God of Thunder was on the same page, as well as intent on impressing a beautiful woman, Jean unleashed her attack first in the form of a column of cosmic fire. Thor did the same, pointing his hammer down towards Malekith’s position. Sif and the Warriors Three must have seen it coming because they backed off just in time, ensuring the Dark Elf got the full force of the attack.

“Arrrgghhhh!” Malekith exclaimed. “The shard…it burns.”

“It’s still far more than you deserve, Dark Elf,” Sif taunted.

Like a building collapsing under its own weight, the mystical shield failed in a deafening burst. Once broken, it unleashed a shockwave that only staggered Sif and the Warriors Three back, but sent Malekith. In the process, he dropped the cube shard. In doing so, the powerful relic turned against him.

“No! You can’t…it’s impossible! I won’t allow it!” yelled the Dark Elf.

“Impossible?” scoffed Jean. “Clearly, he doesn’t know how the Cosmic Cube works.”

“Aye,” said Thor, “and thus, he must learn the hard way. The fates are harsh teachers.”

“But they get their point across,” she added.

Another spectacle erupted as soon as the shard hit the ground. It didn’t shatter, but whatever control Malekith had over it was lost. He must have been using it poorly because it shot out a chaotic stream of bluish-light, creating a storm of sort that only concentrated around him, as though the cube knew who’d been abusing it.

Sif, the Warriors Three, and the armies of the Light Elves could only watch as the Dark Elf was swept away and sucked into the Muspelheim rift. He kept cursing them every step of the way. Since Jean didn’t speak elven, she assumed they were every form of profanity his language allowed. That didn’t make it any less satisfying to see him disappear.

The satisfaction didn’t stop there, either. Malekith’s defeat also affected the rift itself. Those cracks that Surtur had been causing suddenly healed themselves. With energy still shooting out from the cube shard, Surtur and his armies now found themselves being sucked back into their realm.

“Errrrr!” Surtur roared. “Curse you…Dark Elf! Curse you…Thor! And curse you…”

Jean didn’t let him finish, though. Having heard his voice enough for one mission, she threw in an extra-hard, Phoenix-powered punch to the jaw. That both shut him up and sent him back through the rift, allowing it to finally close.

“Sorry,” said Jean. “There’s only so much sulfur breath I can stand.”

“No need to apologize, Lady Phoenix,” said Thor. “For thine aid in this glorious battle, you’ve more than earned an extra punch.”

“For what was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, I like to think I’ve earned more,” she said, “but I’ll take it.”

“Ha! You have the heart of a warrior and beauty divine. For that, Asgard thanks thee.”

“Coming from a god who smells of sweat and brimstone, I appreciate that.”

“I assure you, I am not the only one who shares in that sentiment.”

At first, Jean wasn’t sure what he’d meant by that. Then, after the thunder settled and the rift fully closed, she heard jubilant cheers erupt from down below. The armies of the Light Elves, as well as Sif and the Warriors Three, were celebrating their victory. At the same time, they were thanking those who’d helped.

“Alfeim is saved! Praise the All-Father!”

“Nay! Praise the Phoenix! Praise her radiant fires!”

“Praise to the fiery maiden who saved us!”

Jean couldn’t help but blush. Being a lifelong member of the X-men, she was so used to people reacting with hate and fear, even when she helped save the day. Such praise was a welcome change. It was almost worth fighting a Fire Giant and a Dark Elf…almost.

_‘So THAT’S what it feels like…using the power of the Phoenix responsibly. In addition to cosmic-powered sex, it can save entire realms. It feels like something I should’ve learned sooner, but I’m glad I know it now. Even so, Mary Jane and Emma Frost still owe me.’_

* * *

**Asgard – Later**

Things settled quickly once Surtur and Malekith were vanquished. With the rift between realms sealed and Thor being free, Asgard moved quickly to clean things up before the All-Father awoke from his slumber. Sif and the Warriors Three remained in Alfeim to aid the Light Elves in rebuilding. Jean helped clear parts of the battlefield, rescuing the injured and tending the wounded. A great many Light Elves showered her with adulation, urging her to stay. However, she had to politely decline. There was still work to be done.

While Sif and the Warriors Three kept an eye on things in Alfeim, Jean followed Thor back to Asgard, courtesy of a rainbow bridge. He took it upon himself to gather the Cosmic Cube shard that Malekith had used to cause so much damage. He used Mjolnir to siphon some of its power while Jean used her Phoenix powers to keep it stable. As soon as they arrived at the palace, Freyja was waiting for them with what she called an Eternity Box. Near as Jean could tell, it was something Odin used when he had to make sure a dangerous item never saw the light of day.

“I’m relieved to see you alive and intact, my son. Items such as these have a way of scarring even the gods,” Freyja said as she and Thor carefully placed the shard in the box.

“You needn’t worry, mother. I’ve escaped far greater perils in far tougher battles,” said Thor, always the braggart.

“Do not make light of your fortune. Believe me when I say the potential for peril was far greater than you know…far more than the All-Father will accept.”

“Then he should give thanks to Asgard’s finest warriors…as well as its unexpected, yet welcome ally,” he said, turning to Jean.

Knowing she was in the presence of real gods, Jean smiled and bowed respectfully. Even with cosmic power, there was always room for humility.

“It was an honor fighting alongside you, Queen Freyja,” she said. “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

“Nay. Thank you, Lady Phoenix, for aiding us with the fires of creation,” the All-Mother replied. “Thanks to you, this accursed item shall no longer harm the nine realms.”

She then closed the Eternity Box. A series of special runes lit up as it locked itself, effectively sealing the cube shard and ending the conflict that had sent her through multiple realms. Jean’s mission was over and, while it had been far more complicated than she’d imagined, she succeeded.

“For your gallantry and service to Asgard, consider yourself an honored guest,” said Freyja. “I understand you came here hoping to forge new alliances. Traditionally, we have limited such entanglements with Midgard, but I believe you’ve done plenty to prove yourself. I’ll see to it the All-Father knows this upon his awakening.”

“I appreciate that,” said Jean “and I promise I’ll honor your blessings responsibly. I wouldn’t have pursued this if I didn’t think it would benefit us both.”

“From what you told me before, I think we’ve much to offer one another,” she said with a smile. “I look forward to finalizing the details, Lady Phoenix.”

“As do I, All-Mother Freyja,” said Jean with another bow.

With the sealed Eternity Box in hand, the All-Mother walked off, leaving her and Thor in the throne room. Thor, his armor still singed and reeking of brimstone, looked relieved and drained. After being trapped in a hellish fire realm, Jean could hardly blame him. For once, he looked eager to set his hammer aside for a while.

“Well, I believe this concludes our dealings, Lady Phoenix,” said the Thunder God.

“Please…call me Jean,” she told him. “We’re not in battle. And if we’re going to forge meaningful partnerships, we should be on a first-name basis.”

“As you wish, Lady…I mean, Jean,” he said, “although I am curious as to what sort of dealings you and your X-men seek with Asgard. Do not misunderstand. I do not blame those in Midgard for seeking our aid, but this effort is…unexpected.”

“There’s a reason for it…a good one. It has less to do with the X-men and more to do with another effort I’m part of.”

“Ah yes, the Hellfire Club. Tony Stark hath informed me of their recent changes…some of which are quite _intriguing_ , to say the least,” said Thor with a half-grin.

“In a good way, I hope,” quipped Jean with a half-grin of her own.

“More so than I’d expect of Midgardian organizations, especially those with such devious lore. However, from what my fellow Avengers hath gathered, the new ways of the Hellfire Club have been _productive_ for many.”

“Among other things,” she added with a lurid undertone.

“Which is why I am not bothered by your efforts,” said Thor, “but do not expect the Son of Odin to take part in such negotiations. I prefer deal with issues that I can strike with my hammer.”

He spoke with all the bravado that Mary Jane, Black Widow, and everyone else at SHIELD had warned her about. He even flexed his muscles a bit, holding his trademark hammer over his shoulder with pride. Jean could see how some in the Avengers would find that annoying. However, she’d spent most of her life in the X-men and had worked with more than her share of egos.

Until recently, she’d been content to overlook such cockiness. Since becoming the Black Queen, though, her reaction to such bravado had changed. Standing in the presence of such an imposing figure – one that bore the signs of a heated battle, literally to some extent – trigged such a reaction.

_‘That man loves his hammer. If Emma and Mary Jane were here right now, I’m sure they’d make all sorts of crude jokes about that…Logan too. I may not share their sense of humor, but damn if I don’t appreciate the sentiment. It’s enough to make a woman with a cosmic-powered libido wonder.’_

In that moment, the Black Queen in her took hold. The woman who had shaken off the reservations and restraints that once held her back – nearly killing her again and greatly hindering her love life, in the process – took charge on a whim.

“That’s too bad,” said Jean in a flirtatious tone. “I kind of liked working with you. I wouldn’t mind doing it again…preferably without Fire Giants and Dark Elves being involved.

She took a step closer to him, playfully trailing her finger down his broad, armored chest. It caught the Thunder God off-guard, so much so he nearly dropped his hammer. He must not have heard about _all_ of the changes the Hellfire Club had incurred.

“I um…Lady Phoenix,” Thor stammered. “I mean, Jean.”

“Really? Even as gods, men are _this_ clumsy around a beautiful woman,” Jean teased.

“I assure you, my lady…Thor is nothing but competent around flirtatious maidens. Just ask Jane Foster or Lady Sif.”

“I’d rather not. I’d much rather find out first-hand,” she said bluntly, moving in closer so that he could see the desire in her eyes.

He stammered again, nearly dropping his hammer. It would’ve hit the ground with a thud, but he somehow managed to stop it, keeping it in a hover position just a few inches above the floor. That worked to his advantage, though, because it allowed him to embrace her with those godly arms of his.

As soon as Jean felt it – the arms of a literal god, complete with divine levels of masculine strength – the flirtatious intrigue escalated to full-blown arousal. She’d learned in her brief time with the Hellfire Club that all sorts of intimate opportunities, as Mary Jane called them, would come her way. The key was knowing when to act on them and how to make them count. Being in the presence of a cocky, arrogant thunder god who just loved showing off felt like one of those opportunities she shouldn’t squander.

“Your interest and allure is welcome, Jean…quite welcome, indeed,” said Thor with a confident grin.

“Does that mean you’re going to show me? Or are you going to let your _other_ hammer do the talking?” said Jean.

“Thor is more than willing,” he said without hesitation, “but correct the Son of Odin if he is mistaken. You are a married woman, aye?”

“I am. I’ve read up on mythology, though. When has _that_ ever been a concern of horny gods?”

“Well, the Avengers and X-men _are_ attempting to be greater allies. You are also seeking a foundation for exchange with Asgard, right?”

“Aye verily, as you would say,” said Jean playfully, “but before you ask any more questions that might be better spent without clothing, let me make a few things clear…I am married, I love my husband, and I’m not looking to change that. Ours is a marriage that has _evolved_ , for lack of a better word.”

“Evolved, you say?” said Thor, his embrace on her becoming a bit stronger.

“Yes. It means there are times when I want to make love to my husband. There are times when I just want to fool around and have sex. Then…there are times when I’m just really horny and want to fuck. Can you guess which one I’m in the mood for now?”

Jean didn’t wait for his response. She didn’t even give him a chance to boast, which was no easy feat for Thor. She did so by silencing him with a hard, hungry kiss to the lips. She didn’t care that his face was still dirty with grime from Muspelheim or that his breath stunk of Asgardian mead. He was a big, strong, god of a man and she was a horny woman with the power of a cosmic bird. That was all there was to it.

The powerful Asgardian seemed plenty eager to accommodate her lustful whims. She felt a hand on her butt and another grasp her shoulder as he kissed back with a fervor that rivaled Logan on a restless night. She swore she could feel his erection through his armor. Either victory in battle made Asgardians _really_ horny or he just needed the touch of a beautiful woman after being trapped in a hellish realm. In any case, it was an opportunity for both of them.

“Mmm…tell me, Mr. Thunder God,” said Jean, abruptly breaking the kiss, “do you have any private quarters where you accommodate eager maidens?”

“I do indeed,” he replied with his usual confidence.

“Is it well-shielded? I’d rather _not_ wake your father from his little nap.”

“Fear not, Lady Phoenix. Thine domain is quite _fortified_ ,” Thor boasted, “and if our lechery awakens the almighty All-Father…well, I’ll gladly incur his wrath.”

Feeling a little bravado of her own, Jean shot the Thunder God a seductive glance and threw in a promise of her own.

“And I’ll make damn sure it’s worth it,” she said intently. “Now come…let’s go make some thunder and fire together!”

* * *

**Asgard – Thor’s Private Quarters**

There wasn’t much said between the moment when Thor agreed to have sex with her and she promised to make it as glorious as any victory in battle. Jean barely remembered anything after he smothered her lips with his, lifted her up in his arms, and flew her across the opulent palace and into his royal quarters.

At some point along the way, she threw her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his long, messy hair. God or no god, Jean made sure he had plenty of motivation to fuck her and fuck her good.

_‘This is happening. I’m going to fuck an actual god, tonight. Me…Jean Grey…Phoenix, of the X-men…the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club…is going to get fucked by a god. Emma and Mary Jane still owe me, but THIS definitely helps!’_

While locked in his lustful embrace, Thor burst into the room with the same intensity as a warrior storming the battlefield. Shortly after they entered, the glowing Mjolnir flew in behind them, slammed the door shut, and hung itself on the knob. If what Jean understood about the incantation that governed its workings, allowing only the worthy to life it, then that guaranteed that nothing in the nine realms would interrupt them.

“Lady Phoenix…Jean…your lips taste so sweet,” he said upon landing in the room.

“Can you say that without grabbing my ass?” Jean teased.

“That depends…do you wish me to remove my hand from thine ass?”

“Fuck no!”

She laughed while Thor shot her another lecherous grin. He had the look of a warrior who had won the battle and now sought to claim his prize and god help her – literally, for once – she _wanted_ to be that prize.

He captured her lips again, hungrily tasting her lips as he carried her over to his oversized bed. Jean barely had time to appreciate the royal opulence of his room, complete with the best Asgardian décor she’d seen. She could admire it all later. For the moment, her only focus was getting in bed with the God of Thunder.

Like a gentleman, who just happened to be a god, he got her to their destination as quickly as he could. Upon arriving at the foot of the bed, he laid her down on the soft sheets. Jean was immediately taken by how firm, yet comfortable it felt. It was like lying on a warm cloud, which was a pleasant feeling, but only made her clothes that much more unbearable. Thor seemed to share that sentiment.

“Your armor…I want it off,” Jean said intently.

“Twas dirty anyways,” said Thor.

With her still on the bed, he rose up off her and quickly shed the top part of his armor, practically throwing it off and not caring whether he’d broken some of the latches. It gave Jean her first glimpse of the Thunder God’s upper body. His masculine physique was even _godlier_ than she thought.

“My God,” she gasped.

“Thank you,” Thor said in bemusement.

Were she not so horny, she might have laughed at that remark. There was no time for humor, though. Both the horny woman and the cosmic power within her craved the body of a god.

“Come…it’s my turn to taste you,” Jean said hungrily.

“Then by all means,” Thor said as he leaned over her, “dine away!”

The impassioned redhead pounced on the imposing figure, pulling him down on top of her and guiding him towards the center of the bed. He eagerly followed, feeling up the curves of her still-clothed body along the way. He eventually ended up on his back, the God of Thunder accommodating her once more. God or no god, he knew not get in the way of a horny woman.

Now on top of him, her legs still locked with his, she messily trailed her lips over his neck, shoulders, and chest while pawing his upper body. She didn’t care that he smelled like a man who’d been trapped in a fire pit for days on end without access to a shower. If anything, that smell only made her hotter between the legs.

“So hot,” Jean gasped as she raked her fingers over his chiseled muscles. “I know we just fought a Fire Giant, but damn!”

“Thor can take the heat. Can you, Jean?” teased Thor, daring her with that bravado again.

“Let’s find out!”

Her clothes now too great a burden to bear, Jean tore herself away from the Thunder God’s upper body and shed the top part of her X-men, raising her arms and using her telekinesis to get it off along with her bra in a single motion. It gave Thor his first glimpse of her exposed breasts. Despite being a god, surrounded by the unending beauty of Asgard, he admired their beauty.

“Such divine bosom,” said Thor, reaching up and fondling her breasts.

“Speak for yourself,” she quipped.

While he admired her breasts, Jean took of her pants, underwear, and boots just as quickly. Again, she used her telekinesis to facilitate the process. She was not in the mood to take things slow, put on a spectacle, and set an intimate tone. She just wanted sex.

Jean made that _abundantly_ clear to the Thunder God. Now fully nude, she telekinetically threw her clothes across the room and narrowed her vision on Thor’s pants. They were armored, much like the rest of his attire, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

“I better not be the only one with _divine_ anatomy,” said Jean.

“I promise you are most certainly _not_ ,” said Thor with complete certainty.

“Well, there’s only one way to be sure.”

Thor grinned at her eagerness, once again aiding her lustful pursuit. He elevated his hips and undid the latches to his armor. Jean then grabbed the hem around his waist and pulled it off, once again using her powers to ensure they didn’t remain clothed for a second longer. Sure enough, upon throwing his boots and lower-body armor aside, the young woman came face-to-face with a very godly endowment.

“Oh my sweet heavens,” Jean gasped, “and yes, I know how redundant that sounds.”

“Does thou loins approve of the Thunder God’s features?” Thor asked, clearly amused by her reaction.

“Thor…I don’t care if this is blasphemous, but don’t you dare move. I want to…I must taste this.”

Jean swore a bit of Phoenix fire flashed in her eyes as she said those words. Thor probably wasn’t used to a mortal giving such stern orders, even if she happened to be a mutant and a vessel for a cosmic power. He didn’t seem to mind though. He just lay back on his arms, daring her with his eyes to feel his godly cock. Jean gladly took him up on it.

Without a moment of hesitation, the horny X-woman devoured his godly flesh, knowing full-well that it would test her cock-sucking skills to the utmost. She grabbed the base with one hand, parted her fiery red hair behind her ears, and went to work. He had already been half-erect the moment she got his armor off. As soon as her lips touched his cock, she felt the arousal escalate.

“Oohhh Jean!” the Thunder God moaned. “You carry yourself with such grace…yet you tease like a harlot. Tis so…unexpected of thee.”

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises…more so than I thought,” Jean quipped.

She silenced Thor once more, testing the strength of her jaw muscles as she took in as much of his length as she could. His dick was so big and thick, albeit well-proportioned to his godly stature. It was a good thing she’d done so much to refine her oral sex skills at the Hellfire Club. She might not be worthy enough to wield the hammer of a god, but she sure as hell would be worthy of fucking one.

Her efforts paid off. Jean felt Thor’s cock harden rapidly as she sucked him off. She was hard and thorough, trailing her soft lips along his rigid flesh. She made sure she kept up with his arousal, as well, using her free hand to fondle her pussy. She might have even gotten ahead of him somewhat. She was so excited about the prospect of fucking a god. It was as though her body knew that she was in for a special kind of pleasure.

By the Thor was fully erect, Jean’s pussy ached for his flesh. Once again skipping any sense of propriety, she ceased her oral teasing and crawled up on top of him so that she straddled his waist.

“Thor…God of Thunder,” she said, desperation echoing through every word. “I want to ride your cock…hard.”

“You needn’t convince me, Jean. Thor can tell you are…eager,” replied Thor.

“You have _no_ idea.”

“Then please…enlighten me. Prove that a Midgardian woman can handle an Asgardian warrior!”

He was daring her again and not just with his eyes. The imposing man, complete with his godly physique and equally godly endowment, grabbed her by the waist and coordinated her body with his. Feeling the raw lust in his touch, she followed her burning desires, no matter how mortal they might have been.

Her hands now firmly gripping his waist, Jean aligned her pussy with the tip of Thor’s hardened dick. As soon as she was in position, she thrust her hips downward and drove his rigid length up into her wet folds. The hot sensations that followed were fittingly divine.

“Ooh yeah! You want…proof? I’ll give you…proof!” said Jean with seething lust.

“Then, what are you waiting for, Jean? Have at thee!” said Thor, goading her even more.

He spoke with the same intensity she’d heard in their battle against Surtur…a battle that tested them both in a physically demanding situation. Something about that made their sex that much more fitting.

Letting out a battle cry of her own, Jean began recklessly riding the Thunder God’s dick. The size of his endowment stretched her inner muscles considerably, but the extent of her arousal still welcomed his flesh. He filled her so fully, stimulating her depths to the fullest. There was no discomfort or hesitation…only the raw, basic pleasures of sex that god and mortal alike could appreciate.

She wasn’t careful, affectionate, or playful about it either. She just clung hard to the imposing man’s ripped flesh, dug her feet hard into the bed, and gyrated her hips with a furious vigor, working the rigid cock inside her pussy every step of the way. A heat as intense as any cosmic power, coupled with a steady onslaught of blissful sensations, quickly consumed her.

_‘I’m doing it. I’m fucking a god. His real godly dick is inside me…and it feels so good. Dare I say…and Emma Frost says it WAY too often…it feels divine!’_

As that divine pleasure flowed through her, Jean channeled the full extent of her lustful passions. She moved her hips at a vigorous pace, showing off the strength, stamina, and sex appeal that even an Asgardian could respect. She also found herself being more vocal than usual, moaning and grunting at a level that rivaled Logan. It even seemed to catch Thor by surprise, but he certainly didn’t mind.

“Jean…thine innards…so heavenly,” the Thunder God grunted.

Showing off his godly strength, as he was so known for doing, Thor grasped her ass with one hand and fondled one of her bouncing breasts with the other. Then, with a determined gaze never leaving his eye, he strategically thrust his hips upward to supplementing her rhythmic riding. He made sure he could share in the exertion, planting both feet firmly on the bed and using those powerful legs of his to rock her world and every other world in the nine realms.

He accomplished all that while still respecting her “Midgardian frailty” as she’d heard some Asgardians call it. Given his history with Jane Foster, he probably had more experience than most. Jean had to remember to thank Jane Foster the first chance she got. Her efforts in Thor’s past meant hot sex for her in the present.

“Ha!” Jean laughed, humored by his choice of words. “That’s it…Thunder God. Fuck those… _innards_.”

He didn’t laugh much in response. If anything, he took to fucking her with the same serious grit that he had in the battle against Surtur. That was fine with Jean, though. It just made for hotter sex.

It wasn’t just hot either. It came with a special thrill. Jean wasn’t just fucking some random guy with a big dick and bulging muscles. She was fucking a god and not just because she sought some sort of holy experience, either. She just saw an opportunity for new and exciting sex and she took it.

It was an act of lust and desire…one Jean never would’ve acted on prior to becoming the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. She didn’t overthink it or make it more than it needed to be. There were no mixed emotions like those that had plagued her for most of her life. She knew what she was doing, why she was doing it, and what she wanted out of it.

_‘It’s ironic. I feel like I’m still getting used to it – being the Black Queen, exploring my kinky side, and acting on them without straining my heart – and yet, I carry myself as though I already am. Like trying to suppress the Phoenix Force, I only began wielding its power effectively once I embraced it. That says a lot about the woman I’ve become…the woman I am. And I love it!’_

The extra thrill seemed to resonate with the Phoenix Force as well. As she rode Thor’s cock and he fucked her back with every movement, her eyes flashed briefly with cosmic flame. Jean then felt an extra surge of energy, digging her nails harder into the Thunder God’s manly flesh as she pushed harder towards her climax.

“Jean…thine eyes,” Thor grunted.

“Relax! It means…I’m close,” Jean told him, “so…so close.”

“In that case…allow Thor to assist!”

With another cocky grin, he stepped up his efforts, thrusting up into her harder and rocking her with greater intensity. It was so intense that Jean had to let go of his torso, lean back a bit, and hold onto his thighs to keep her balance. He rocked her body so hard, testing that Midgardian frailty.

However, it did the trick. It got her to the brink of orgasm and beyond with near-divine efficiency.

“Ohhh I’m cumming!” Jean cried out. “Thor…God of Thunder…I’m cumming!”

The feeling struck her like a bolt of lightning, an all-too appropriate context for an Earth-shattering orgasm…or realm-shattering, in that moment. In an elaborate display, one Jean sensed Thor admiring to the utmost, she closed her eyes and arched her upper body as the ecstasy surged through her.

It was so raw, sharp, and intense…white-hot pleasure surging through her from head to toe. As her pussy throbbed around the Thunder God’s cock, Jean felt her body violently shudder under the weight of the sensations. She also made sure she was extra loud with her moans, wanting both Asgard and Midgard to know that she just fucked a god.

“Such a _thunderous_ peak,” said Thor. “The Son of Odin approves!”

Jean barely heard that remark, but definitely felt that approval when he reached up and squeezed her breasts in a lustful manner. Even as her moans settled, she found herself grabbing onto his hands, feeling the power of a god in them…among other things.

She clung to him as the most intense parts of her climax passed. Like the noble warrior he claimed/boasted to be, Thor ceased his movements so she could enjoy it. Even as Jean soaked in the bliss, she still sensed plenty of desire between them. He was a god and she wielded the Phoenix Force. She expected their overall _capacity_ for sex to be higher.

“You impress me, Jean Grey-Summers…both in battle and in bed,” Thor said. “That is no easy feat, I assure you.”

“What can I say?” she said, still breathless. “I like _challenging_ myself.”

“Do you, now?” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

It sounded like he’d been waiting for her to say something like that and Thor wasn’t known for his patience. Then, while Jean was still catching her breath, the Thunder God shot into an upright position, wrapped his powerful arms around her, and pulled her in closer so that she could look right into his lustful gaze. She also felt his hands hungrily rake down her naked body, paying special attention to her hips and butt.

He almost reminded her of Logan just before he went into a berserker rage. It was at that moment Jean remembered how _accommodating_ Thor had been. He gladly let her to vent her lust, ride his cock, and indulge in the pleasure she craved. She got the sense that the chivalry he’d shown thus far had reached its limit.

“We Asgardians have a saying with lustful maidens,” Thor said in a deep, intensely masculine voice. “It goes like this…a noble warrior will let a wench be a wench before he fucks her like one.”

“And what does _that_ entail?” Jean said with seductive intrigue.

“You’re about to find out!”

Like a caged warrior who’d just broken out of his shackles, Thor crashed his lips with hers again, making the sheer _intensity_ of his lust known. She sensed it was his way of letting her know that she was about to be fucked by the God of Thunder.

Before she could brace herself accordingly, Thor grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up in his arms, as though she weighed nothing. In the process, he lifted her off his cock, which was still fully erect. Instinctively, she hook her legs around his waist and grab onto his shoulders, further locking herself into his embrace…trusting that a god knew what he was doing in the presence of a horny mortal woman.

Then, with his lips still hungrily entwined with hers, Thor carried her off the bed and across the room, eventually pinning her against the wall right next to the mount where he kept his helmet. The feeling of cold metal touching her sweaty, naked skin caught her by surprise. It also left her effectively pinned and utterly at the mercy of a lust-crazed god…a feeling that triggered a different a new, yet different arousal within Jean.

Their lips abruptly parted, giving the young redhead only a brief moment with which to prepare herself. One hand remained on her breast while the other lustfully caressed her face, as if to let her know that it was his turn to do the fucking.

“Thor…fuck me like a wench,” she found herself saying.

“Speak as such,” Thor bellowed, “and be fucked as such!”

With another thunderous grunt, he pressed her up against the wall a bit harder and aligned his dick with her pussy. Then, as soon as she felt the tip on her folds, he delivered a powerful thrust that filled her depths with his godly endowment once more.

“Ohhh fuck yeah!” Jean exclaimed.

“Hmm…a wench indeed!” said Thor.

There was no more honorable consideration for her mortal lusts. As soon as his dick was inside her, the God of Thunder began fucking her hard. He was not gentle or affectionate as he might have been with Jane Foster or even someone like Lady Sif. He just fucked her as though she were some royal concubine for Asgardian royalty…and Jean loved every second of it.

_‘Jean Grey-Summers…veteran X-men…vessel of the Phoenix Force…Black Queen of the Hellfire Club…and now Asgardian wench. Sounds good to me!’_

The fiery redhead squealed in delight as Thor hammered his cock into her pussy, a fitting manifestation of their sex, if ever there was one. She clung hard to his shoulders, digging the balls of her feet into his lower back as her naked body glided up and down the smooth, metal walls. Her world shook hard once more. It was like being on a roller coaster blindfolded, not knowing how intense it would get.

All she could do was hang on and absorb the Thunder God’s lust, taking in the onslaught of sensations that filled her as he pumped his cock into her still-throbbing pussy. It was pure chaos, not unlike the battle that she’d just fought with him. Thor seemed to thrive in that chaos. She could sense it in the way he hungrily tasted her flesh, licking along her neck and ear as though she were a prize for his valor.

Just as in battle, he sought the quickest, most effective path to victory. Jean heard it in his grunts. He’d let her have her time at the summit of ecstasy. Now, it was his turn and she sensed him _ascending_ quickly.

“Oh-oh-ohhh Thor!” Jean gasped. “Fuck me…take me…claim me!”

“Mmm…horny wench!” he grunted.

He was just about ready to climax. Jean felt it in the way his dick throbbed inside her. Like thunder clouds gathering overhead, Thor was ready to unleash his holy load inside her. She urged him on, raking her nails down his back and moaning like the wench he needed her to be.

She wasn’t the least bit concerned about him coming inside her. Contrary to popular mythology, gods couldn’t impregnate mortal women without some serious effort on both parts. She’d heard from Jane Foster that sex between gods and mortal was like trying to garden on the moon. It wasn’t physically possible. The fact she’d said that with a beaming smile convinced Jean that she knew what she was talking about. Now, she was about to know.

“Thor…shall…claim thee!” Thor proclaimed.

Finally, Jean sensed him reach that summit. His furious movements slowed and his face contorted with the same intensity she’d seen against Surtur. Then, with his hands now pressed firmly against the wall, he let out a thunderous howl – one befitting of the God of Thunder – as he achieved his climax.

_‘I feel it…his godly cum inside me. It feels…wow!’_

Jean found herself moaning with the Thunder God, albeit not as vocally. While she didn’t climax with him, the feeling of his hot, holy cum inside her pussy had a very noticeable side-effect. It didn’t feel like it usually did when a man came inside her. It felt like it had some sort of energy to it, like a sudden shot of adrenaline mixed with a bit of pleasure.

It was a potent combination. It also explained why Jane Foster had been smiling so much when she talked about sex with an Asgardian. Jean, already dazed by the orgasm she’d had earlier and the fucking she’d just endured, now felt overcome with a different kind of lust.

“Oh my God…or Thunder God…or fuck!” Jean exclaimed.

“You need not speak like a wench, Jean,” said Thor, still grunted heavily. “Thor…is convinced.”

With a deep grunt, he withdrew his throbbing cock from her pussy and grasped her by the thighs, still keeping her pinned against the wall. As their naked bodies remained pressed up against one another, Thor narrowed his gaze on her once more, still conveying a powerful desire.

“I feel it…inside me…so hot,” she said.

“Aye! Perhaps I should’ve…warned thee.”

“Actually, I’m glad you didn’t!”

Jean laughed as the Thunder God grinned at her reaction, taking extra pleasure – as if he needed it – in her response to being fucked by a god. He _had_ to have known she would’ve responded somehow. Her body did plenty to make her point, her inner muscles contracting to absorb up every last drop of his cum.

Whatever the cause – be they divine biochemistry, mortal limitations, or her just being _that_ horny – there was only one effect that mattered. It made Jean hungry for more sex. She didn’t need a breather or another round of foreplay. She just needed to keep fucking.

“I’m glad thine loins are so _robust_ ,” Thor grinned, “because the God of Thunder is hardly content with just claiming his prize.”

“Oh? What else does a god do with a horny wench?” said Jean.

“Do’st thou really want Thor to warn thee? After enjoying thine surprise so gleefully?” he quipped.

“Fuck no,” she said without hesitation.

With another lecherous grin, the Thunder God went to work making her feel like the wench she claimed to be. He began by releasing his grip on her briefly, allowing her to release her hold on him with her legs and stand on her own again. That didn’t last long, though.

The second Jean felt the floor on her feet, Thor grabbed her by the butt, turned her around, and pinned her back up against the wall. Then, as her hands and breasts pressed up against the cold metal, she saw him reach for a horn-shaped container that he had next to the mount for his helmet. At first, she couldn’t tell what was inside it. Thor didn’t drop any hints as he held it up over her and poured the contents right onto her ass.

“Here…this shall make things _easier_ ,” he told her.

Jean had been to enough decadent parties at the Hellfire Club to know what _that_ entailed. He was going to fuck her in the ass. The feel of the substance gave it away. It had the smell and consistency of honey, but was very slippery. She surmised it was some kind of lubricant, but not like any she’d ever used.

“Ooh! I don’t know what stuff is, but I like it!” Jean said.

“It gets better…a lot better,” Thor boasted.

She could already feel what he’d meant by that. As the slippery substance dripped down her naked skin, she felt it impart a strange heat into her body. It was like hot candle wax, but more _energetic_. Just as she’d felt a shot of energy from Thor’s cum, she felt something similar, albeit more concentrated.

As that energy flowed through her, adding to her ongoing lust, Jean sensed the Thunder God lean over to whisper into her ear. She also felt his dick press up against her again, which was still fully erect. She got the impression that Asgardian men didn’t have a traditional refractory period.

“A Midgardian woman can rarely keep up with the lusts of a god,” Thor said. “The Nectar of Nymphs aids in that effort.”

“I…can already feel it,” said Jean. “I’ll need to borrow some for me and my husband.”

“Prove to Thor that you art worthy of thine lusts and I’ll see to it that you have an unlimited supply!”

That gave Jean even more incentive, which might have been part of Thor’s plan. It might even be a component of the new partnership between Asgard and the Hellfire Club. While it hadn’t been explicitly included in her mission, when dealing with Emma Frost and Mary Jane Watson, it was usually implied.

Now feeling both horny and determined, Jean prepared herself for another onslaught of Asgardian lust. As soon as the Nectar of Nymphs, as he called it, fully covered her ass and pussy, Thor positioned himself behind her in preparation. She could still hear him breathing heavily with desire, his lecherous gaze admiring her naked body.

“Art thou ready to prove thine worth, Jean?” he asked her.

“Yes…I’m ready,” Jean replied, making sure to match the determination he’d shown.

“Then, I shall say it again…have at thee!”

Thor then grabbed onto her waist, planted his feet firmly, and guided the tip of his cock to her ass. As soon as she felt it rub up against her anus, the Thunder God delivered another powerful thrust, driving his cock into her ass.

“Oohhh! Aye fucking verily!” Jean exclaimed.

That reaction hinted that she’d been spending too much time in Asgard, but Jean was beyond caring. She was having anal sex with a god and using magic nectar, as he called it. How many horny women, even a Queen of the Hellfire Club, could claim to know that feeling?

That feeling took a brief moment of adjustment. The sheer size of Thor’s cock tested her rectal muscles more than she’d expected. Given her experience with anal sex – especially lately, having made it larger part of her sex life – she liked to think she could take it better than most horny women. The added use of the nectar, which proved to be an effective lubricant, ensured smooth penetration, despite the veracity of Thor’s thrust.

“Jean…thoust ass…so tight,” the Thunder God grunted.

“Yes! Fuck it, Thor. Fuck thine Midgardian ass!” she urged.

While she doubted he needed much incentive, Thor heeded her Asgardian dirty talk. She felt his grip on her waist tighten as he leaned over a bit, pressing her harder up against the metal wall. Then, once her ass had fully adjusted to his size, he began fucking it, working his godly dick within the tight confines of her ass and triggering a fresh round of sensual sensations.

Jean let out a louder, more vocal round of moans. She didn’t know much Asgardian profanity, but Thor didn’t seem to mind. It just made her love of rough, anal sex with an actual god more apparent. As she filled the chamber with her lurid cries, she raked her nails down the wall, arched her lower back, and bucked her hips every time the Thunder God pumped his cock into her ass. Every movement sent a sharp surge of sensations through her body, sending her into a deep state of drunken lust…one that Thor had long since entered.

He fucked her ass with such reckless abandon, smothering her with his overpowering desire. Jean felt him reach over and grasp her swaying breast, grab her hair and pull her head back, and lean in to nipple on the side of her neck. He wasn’t just fucking her. He was conquering her, like a warrior claiming victory on the battlefield…and in her dazed state, she _wanted_ to be conquered.

“Thor!” Jean exclaimed. “Fuck me…conquer me!”

The Thunder God responded with another battle cry of sorts, stepping up the pace of his movements. At one point, he grabbed one of her legs and held it up, allowing him to pump his cock into her at a better angle. That helped him penetrate deeper, stimulating the deepest recesses of her ass. It effectively sped up her journey towards another orgasm.

“Ohhh I’m coming! I’m coming again!” she cried out. “Oohhh Thor!”

“Thor…is close…too,” he grunted.

It hit her as hard as any magic hammer. A hot wave of pleasure shot up from her core, causing her body to contort in ways that demonstrated impressive flexibility. As she writhed under the onslaught of pleasure, Thor grabbed her neck and turned her head so that he could taste her lips, a gesture of dominating lust that Jean eagerly returned.

_‘I don’t know if this counts as piety or blasphemy, but I don’t care. It feels pretty damn holy to me!’_

Her willing acceptance of a god’s lust helped send Thor over the edge again too. He slowed the pace of his thrusting, but not by much. She felt his hold on her strengthen as he delivered a few more forceful thrusts to send himself beyond the brink. When it happened, he let out another battle cry, of sorts, to proclaim victory.

“Aye…Jean!” he exclaimed.

At that moment, he came. Her effects of her orgasm had yet to fully cease, but the feeling of more godly cum inside her helped supplement that feeling.

Just as before, Jean felt her body react to it. Like another shot of energy mixed with pleasure, it sent powerful shivers through her body. Where a normal, less horny woman might have felt strain and fatigue, Jean only felt more emboldened. It was like getting a second wind in the heat of a battle, like being granted divine strength to achieve more than she would have otherwise.

_‘Holy or not, there’s larger forces at work her…kinky, godly forces that have great potential. Just how far – and how much – can I take it?’_

As Jean soaked in the pleasure with Thor, she reached behind and ran her hand through his long-flowing hair as he kissed her. She then felt him withdraw his cock from her ass, allowing a mix of his cum and the Nectar of Nymphs to spill out.

When it touched her naked skin, it stirred more than just greater desire within Jean. It was not unlike the feeling she got when she incorporated the Phoenix Force with her sex life. Considering the god-like forces at work, it left her feeling bolder.

“If this were a battle…I’d say you’ve won, Thor,” Jean told him.

“Aye!” Thor said proudly. “For Thor wins all his battles.”

“Then what do you say we switch up our _tactics_?”

In another move that caught the battle-hardened Thunder God by surprise, Jean turned around within his grasp, making clear that she could still match him in any battle. She then summoned some of her Phoenix power, surrounding her body in a golden halo, and threw her arms around his neck before capturing his lips again.

“Mmm…I like these tactics,” he said.

“And I like how Asgardians approach sex,” Jean said. “What you do…how you do it…it’s just like a battle. You follow strength, courage, and vigor…pushing yourself to a different kind of victory.”

“Aye,” said Thor. “Tis a fine victory, at that.”

“That it is,” she continued, “but there are other ways to win that same battle…effective ways that we Midgardians are quite good at.”

“Art thou hoping to make a point or just tempt Thor with more harlotry?”

“Can it be both?” Jean said with a seductive undertone.

“I would prefer it,” he replied. “If thoust believe that you – a woman of Midgard, a lady of the House of Xavier, and a queen of the Hellfire Club – can show me such ways, then perhaps a partnership with Asgard will be more…fruitful.”

“Well, I wasn’t looking to negotiate that sort of thing, but if you want to give me some extra incentive…”

Jean hadn’t anticipated making her kinky exploits part of her mission, but sometimes just wanting to get fucked turned into another opportunity. Never one to overlook such opportunities, especially as Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, she went with it. If it made for even hotter sex, then that was just a nice bonus.

Ignoring the particulars of those incentives for now, Jean went to work showing Thor that she was no ordinary Midgardian woman. She crashed her lips on his again, grabbed onto his massive biceps, and led him back to the bed, throwing in a little Phoenix-powered telekinesis for added effect. Thor, not known for retreating willingly in a battle, heeded her renewed strength.

Before long, they were back on the bed. Jean practically tackled the imposing Asgardian, who put up no resistance…something that might have been a feat, in and of itself. It led to a divine make-out session, complete with plenty of heated foreplay. Thor still fought back with plenty of lust of his own, groping her butt with his hand and squeezing her breast with another. She responded with plenty of pawing, kissing, and licking.

At first, it felt like another struggle for dominance. However, Jean made sure it took on a very different tone.

“In this battle…we’re allies,” Jean whispered into his ear seductively as she lay next to him, “and allies need not be _conquered_.”

“Then what, pray tell, doust thou suggest?” Thor replied with renewed intrigue.

“When you have allies, you strategize. When you fight together, you make each other stronger. So why not apply that here?”

At first, he gave her a strange look, as though it were some radical idea notion wouldn’t have crossed an Asgardian’s mind. Jean doubted that she’d been the first to suggest it, but the way she said it made it sound so appealing, ensuring Thor didn’t need to think twice about it.

“Your application of strategy to the pleasures of the flesh are…intriguing, Ms. Grey-Summers,” he told her.

“Novel, but effective,” she retorted. “My husband, my lovers, and the Hellfire Club can attest to that. Give me a chance and I’ll prove it to you too!”

“You’ve already proven thine worthiness to Thor, Jean. If thou wishes to seek greater glory…well, what kind of warrior would Thor be to deny you?”

Having seduced a god with her lurid, yet novel ideas, Jean went to work proving their worth. Asgardians, especially Thor, seemed to value worthiness almost as much as combat skills. She now had a chance to prove her evolving skills in sex. After spending much of her life downplaying those skills, she couldn’t imagine a better way to prove herself.

_‘I’m ready for this. Moreover, I’m worthy of it! I don’t have a magic hammer, but when it comes to fucking a god…well, there are better ways to measure worthiness.’_

With a playful grin and a lurid glint in her eyes, Jean drew the Thunder God into another heated round of foreplay full of pawing, touching, and groping. There would be no dominance or accommodation moving forward. There was just going to be two beings, an Asgardian god and a Midgardian woman, coordinating together like true allies…seeking the same victorious ecstasy.

In that renewed spirit of collaboration mixed with lust, Jean and Thor engaged in a fresh round of sex acts. After some vigorous foreplay, Jean found herself on top of him again in a 69 position. That allowed her to suck his dick while he simultaneously ate her pussy out, the added presence of the nectar adding something extra to the mix. It was one of the first outburst of lust that felt truly mutual with her pleasuring him and him returning the favor. Jean sensed Thor wasn’t used to that kind of sex, but that seemed to make it extra thrilling for him.

“Jean…so worthy, indeed!” the Thunder God said at one point.

The shared oral sex led to another orgasm for her, followed by one from him as well. It gave Jean her first real taste of his Asgardian cum. It ended up being uniquely sweet, like honey mixed with salt. It also had an intoxicating effect, of sorts…one that inspired her to escalate her efforts.

“Mmm…divine cum,” said Jean as she eagerly licked it up, her voice slurred by the intoxication. “So sweet…so glorious…I must have more!”

Suddenly, she was the one who sounded like a hardened warrior, seeking victory in battle. That seemed to arouse Thor even more. That must have been how Lady Sif conducted herself in bed. Jean had to remember to invite her to the Hellfire Club for their next party. She had a feeling that she’d fit right in.

For now, though, Jean’s only focus was demonstrating the strength and breadth of her lust to the God of Thunder. Having taken a load of his godly cum in every one of her holes, she felt its full effects in her mind and body. It gave her both the strength and the desire to indulge in more sex acts, requiring her to channel more power from the Phoenix Force. Her strategy was simple, but effective…create a sensual experience for the God of Thunder that he would not soon forget.

“Come to me, Thunder God,” Jean told him in a sexy tone worthy of the Black Queen, “let us share in some divine fucking.”

“Aye, verily!” Thor said gleefully.

From that point forward, their sex became less an exercise in intimate conquest and more a coordinated attack into a world of ecstasy. Thor had shown his godly prowess. Jean had demonstrated hers. Now, it was time to see what they could accomplish together and, strategically speaking, defeat was _not_ an option.

Jean, fueled by the power of the Phoenix Force and the effects of Asgardian biology, pounced on Thor just as much as he pounced on her to conjure new sex acts. They went at it lustful, yet chaotic fervor, shifting their bodies into various positions and guiding one another towards more orgasmic bliss.

At one point, Jean jumped up into his arms, forcing Thor to catch her by the butt while she rocked her hips against his, working his cock into her pussy. At another, Thor had her on her back with him spooning her from behind, holding up her leg while he fucked her ass again. She ended up on her hands and knees on more than one occasion, allowing the Thunder God to fuck her from behind and admire her ass. Thor ended up on his back a few times as well, allowing her to ride his cock to ecstasy. It was erratic and unpredictable, not unlike a real battlefield, which felt all the more fitting.

Along the way, they seamlessly alternated between who did the humping and who aided that humping. It reflected the spirit of coordination, Thor doing his share of the fucking while Jean did hers. Like one warrior attacking while the other defended, it created a perfect partnership, of sorts. Instead of one dominating the other, she and Thor supplemented each other’s lustful efforts. It made for hot, divine sex, complete with equally divine orgasms.

Jean wasn’t sure just how many she had over the course of their various sex acts. As was often the case when she used the Phoenix Force during sex, they were hard to keep up with and Thor’s Asgardian endurance certainly helped in that respect. The ecstasy came in wave after wave, like a tide rushing in and repeatedly washing over her in an ocean of bliss.

She also lost track of how many times Thor climaxed with her. His dick stayed hard almost the entire time, needing little rest in between peaks. That limited, but didn’t eliminate the need for plenty of foreplay, which they both seemed to appreciate. With his godly loads dripping down her inner thighs, as well as parts of her face, Jean felt like she was experiencing the full potential of divine sex…a potential that few from Midgard had dared to seek.

_‘Gods, monsters, giants, elves, and queens…mortal and otherwise…it’s all so much bigger than anyone can imagine. And yet, it’s all connected by the same feelings…the same desire seek connection, comfort, and ecstasy. Perhaps the gap between Asgard and Midgard isn’t as vast as we think.’_

The greater implications of such divine decadence were sure to affect more than just the afterglow. Jean would have plenty of time to ponder such details while recovering from her and Thor’s sex, but before that battle began, she was determined to finish the one she’d started.

However long it raged, her _Midgardian_ limits were bound to catch up with her eventually. Even the Phoenix Force only took her so far in such lurid efforts. To ensure her and Thor’s victory was complete, though, she guided their naked bodies into position for one last attack.

As part of that effort, Jean laid flat on her back, her legs parted wide with her feet planted firmly on the bed. Thor was on top of her, grasping her wrists and holding her arms to the side of her head as he worked his imposing form against hers. His feet dug into the ruffled sheets of the bed, rocking her hard every time he drove forward, pumping his cock up into her. She sought one last peak and she sought it with him. For true victory, the battle had to be won together and not alone.

“Thor…my Thunder God…I’m close,” Jean panted, her voice muted by so many moans.

“Me too, my ravishing maiden,” Thor said with his masculine. “What…say you? One more…triumph?”

“Yes! One more,” she exclaimed.

The pace of the humping slowed, her body and his preparing for one last release. Thor’s grip on her wrists tightened. She saw his sweaty face tense in preparation. Jean, her eyes flashing briefly with Phoenix fire, elevated her hips and arched her lower back as she prepared to cross that threshold.

Finally, the fateful moment game. Together, she and the God of Thunder completed their last attack in their battle for ecstasy. Without question, they won the day.

“Ohhh! Praise the gods!” Jean cried out.

Her victory cry mixed with Thor’s triumphant grunts. Once more, Jean felt her toes curl and her inner muscles contract in a hot release of pleasure. The extra throbbing helped the Thunder God enjoy his too, his divine cock releasing one last load into her pussy. It still had that same intoxicating effect that she’d grown quite fond of, but with the battle won and her lust finally sated, there was no further need to channel it.

_‘So THAT’S what it’s like to have sex with a god…a real, actual god. I’ve lived, loved, died, and come back to life…but it’s feelings like this that remind me why it’s all so worth it.’_

As she let out the most content sigh of any woman in the nine realms, Jean cast the exhausted Thunder God a beaming smile. Instead of seduction, she conveyed a mix of gratitude and appreciation…one that she hoped carried more weight than most Midgardian women.

“Thor…you truly are worthy,” she told him.

“As are you, Jean,” said Thor through his blissful daze. “Thou hath raised the bar for worthiness to all.”

He smiled back and kissed her one last time, as though to vindicate her worthiness as a lover of a god. Jean had no idea how many Midgardian women had been in her position, but the sincerity in his tone assured her that she’d done plenty to set herself apart.

As soon as their lips parted, Thor withdrew his member from her and rolled onto his back in a fit of exhaustion. Between battling Surtur and having sex with her, he had to be pretty drained. Jean, her lower body still throbbing in all the right ways, remained next to him. As she laid on her side, taking in the divine afterglow, she reached over and playfully traced her fingers over Thor’s sweaty chest. Having won another battle and exhausted their desires, they just enjoyed the rare feeling of peace that was so fleeting for X-men, Asgardians, and Avengers alike.

“In addition to greater worthiness, I believe this shall serve as a marvelous foundation for Asgard’s partnership with thine allies, Jean,” said Thor.

“And I’d love to discuss those details…after certain parts of my body stop throbbing, that is,” Jean said with a tease. “Do you think your father will take issue with any of them? I know he has certain _attitudes_ about us.”

“That, he does,” the Thunder God conceded, “but take comfort in thine knowledge that the All-Father – as frustrating the old fool can be at times – is a pragmatist. If the benefits are mutual and Asgard hath something to gain, then he will listen.”

“We can provide plenty of benefits. Between the Hellfire Club and the X-men, we’re pretty damn resourceful.”

“Aye,” he said, “and I shall convince him of that. How can I not when thou hast given me so much _incentive_?”

The imposing god slipped his hand down to her ass and gave it a squeeze, evoking another content purr. Jean grinned playfully as she continued pawing his chest.

It confirmed, almost to a begrudging degree, the approach of the all-new, all-different Hellfire Club. Not long ago, Jean chastised Emma for using sex and power to build connections. Now, thanks in large part to Mary Jane’s influence, she saw that such an approach _could_ be used for good. Connections, however they’re forged, could make them stronger, forging new allies and gaining greater resources. The fact that it also involved having great sex was just a nice bonus.

“I look forward to a prosperous, worthy alliance,” Jean said.

“As do I, Lady Grey-Summers,” said Thor, “and if thou hath means to strengthen that alliance, please don’t hesitate to ask…especially if it can be discussed over mead and lechery.”

Jean snickered at the Asgardian’s coyness. Whether god or mortal, men loved mixing business with pleasure. Having grown fond of that herself, the experienced X-woman rested her chin on Thor’s chest and gave him another seductive grin.

“Well…if you’re feeling _that_ generous, there is a little something I was hoping to include,” said Jean, “one that would sweeten the deal, but may require you and me to have more sex on a regular basis?”

“Oh?” said Thor, already sounding very intrigued. “Please tell me, Jean. When the Son of Odin is driven, he can be quite generous indeed.”

“Good to hear,” she said, “because this involves a little something Dr. Strange told me about at Carol Danvers’ birthday party. If you can get your father to include them…well, let’s just say the _incentives_ will be that much stronger!”

* * *

**The Hellfire Club – Three Days Later**

“Jean, I don’t know how you got these, but I might be less inclined to despise you from now on,” said a very impressed Emma Frost, not an easy feat by any stretch.

“Actually, I think I know how,” said an equally impressed Mary Jane Watson, “and you damn well better fill us in on _every_ lurid detail!”

“Sorry, my fellow queens,” said Jean Grey with a wide, satisfied grin, “but I’m keeping those details to myself. You’ll just have to make do with the fruits of my labor.”

Standing in Mary Jane’s office, wearing their overtly sexy Hellfire Club uniforms, Jean watched her fellow queens fawn over their first gift from Asgard. They were like little girls on Christmas morning who just found out they’d gotten their own stable of unicorns. Standing over a heavy Asgardian chest, which had just been delivered by one of Odin’s Valkyries, they held in their hands something that was sure to do wonders for their professional lives _and_ personal lives.

“Authentic Asgardian Sex Runes,” Emma said with a devious, yet playful glint in her eyes, “forged by Freyja herself and reserved for Asgardian elites, looking to indulge less violent vices after battle.”

“Didn’t peg you for a fan of Norse Mythology, Emma,” Jean teased.

“I’m a fan of all myths that pertain to certain _indulgences_ ,” she said, “especially those practiced by actual gods. What’s the point of having other-worldly sex appeal if you can’t engage in other-worldly sex?”

“Spoken like a woman who has tried and failed to get these things before,” the Black Queen quipped.

“And just like that my inclinations have returned…to a point,” said Emma.

Jean laughed to herself as she watched Mary Jane and Emma fawn over the runes. They weren’t very big, none of which exceeding the size of a credit card. However, they packed quite a bit of Asgardian magic, glowing slightly every time they held them up. If what Dr. Strange told her about them was even half-accurate, then those stones would help ordinary Midgardians fuck like Asgardian royalty.

It was a testament to how well her endeavor to Asgard had paid off, even though it still required a clash with Surtur and Malekith the Accursed. With that battle having been won, the past few days had been quite productive. Her _private_ connection with Thor made sure of that.

Odin awoke from his Odin Sleep, rejuvenated and empowered. While he hadn’t been too thrilled to hear about Malekith’s plot, he was relieved to hear that he and Surtur had been defeated. He still had mixed feelings about getting assistance from Midgard, but Thor convinced him that such assistance had been vital in winning the day. Even if he was a cantankerous old coot, as Thor called him, he respected valor and victory.

_“Rarely hath there been partnership between Asgard and Midgard that was worth the frustration,”_ Odin had said to her, _“but I see in you, Lady Grey-Summers, a soul that knows the needs of mortal and immortal alike.”_

Jean had to bite her tongue a bit, recalling just how well she’d met the needs of one particular immortal. She managed to be more subtle while Thor burst out laughing, but for once, he didn’t brag about the details. Being the honorable warrior he was, he made good on his promise to forge a deal that left both sides satisfied…in more ways than one.

With Jean by his side, along with Sif and the Warriors Three, they convinced Odin to establish a limited exchange of sorts. Jean likened it to a trade pact between Asgard and Midgard with the Hellfire Club as a mediator. That exchange included things like access to certain domains, should the need arise, as well as aid in the event of a major battle. It also included granting select warriors from Asgard the VIP treatment at the Hellfire Club, which Jean was happy to agree to.

Odin, with some coaxing from Sif and Freyja, even agreed to allow some “harlot maidens,” as he called them, work at the Hellfire Club. According to Lady Sif, they were female warriors who hadn’t been able to achieve the status of a Valkyrie, but found _expertise_ in other skills, namely sex. Apparently, they’d been frustrated by having such limited opportunities to make use of those skills, only ever serving accomplished warriors. Working at the Hellfire Club, exploring the various activities they had to offer, seemed like a fitting way for Asgardians to gain a greater appreciation for Midgard.

Jean had met a few of those maidens. Mary Jane commented they looked like a perfect cross between female Olympians and porn stars. She could tell she was already excited about employing more beautiful, sexy women at the Hellfire Club, but it was the sex runes that most captured her and Emma’s imagination.

“The things we could do with these runes,” Mary Jane said distantly as she held one up.

“Indeed,” said Emma, “our orgies will be that much more effective. We _might_ need to invest in sturdier furniture.”

“You think they make any in adamantium?” the Red Queen asked.

“They do,” the White Queen affirmed. “They’re expensive, but trust me. They’re worth it!”

“I’m sure you would know. I look forward to finding out myself…hopefully soon,” said Jean.

While her fellow queens eagerly sifted through the Hellfire Club’s latest resource, Jean reached in and retrieved one specific rune that she’d requested from Lady Freyja as a personal favor. It had a very specific marking on it, one that also bore the symbolism of the Phoenix. She couldn’t help but grin, imagining all the wondrous experiences the rune would afford her…experiences that only one other lucky soul would share.

“You two go ahead and start plotting how we’ll use our new Asgardian resources,” said Jean as she turned to make her leave. “I’ve more than done my part. Now, I’d like to celebrate in my own way.”

“Go right ahead, Jean. You’ve earned it!” said Mary Jane.

“By any chance, does that celebration involve that rune you just swiped?” questioned Emma. “And is it mere coincidence that tomorrow night is your and Scott’s official sex night?”

Jean stopped for a moment, turning around and shooting the White Queen a revealing grin. Whether out of jealousy or lurid curiosity, she had to know what was in store. She knew as well as everyone else in the X-men how much she valued her private nights with her husband. Now, she had a way to value those nights even more…all because she had a sexy trust with a certain Thunder God. By Hellfire Club standards, that was more than a fair trade.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” said Jean, “but those dirty details are for me and my husband to know…my husband, who’s about to find out just how divine our sex life will be from here on out!”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
